My Body is Made of Machine?
by deathslayali
Summary: One day, Zelretch Transfer Shirou to other dimension wuth ine task, to save the world. But unfortunately, Zelretch Kaledioscope couldn't reach that world. So, he fuse Shirou o .that world with Shirou of this world. How the ally of justice saved a world with more powerful Gaia, Girl in futuristic armor, and high school liv- wait, what? Hey zelretch, i didn't assigned for this!
1. Chapter 1

My Body... Is Made of Machine?

Chapter 1 : Transefered to Other Dimension, By Zeltrerch of course!

**Oh hi there! Welcome to my new Fanfiction. I, death will guide you in this story...**

**Slay: Hey! Isn't it was supposed to be ME who always guide the reader!**

**death: Not anymore atleast. Now go, before i pick my sycthe!**

**slay: Cih, spoil sport.**

**death: Now that the intuder has gone for good, let's start the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, if I do, I will rename is as Unlimited Stratos. **_

"talking"

(thinking)

[IS name or weapons]

*expression*

_(Time or Place)_

Murphy's Law: The Bigger the machine/slash/space ship/slash/robot, it will only move faster. I mean just see Super sentai show with their Megazord! Somehow, a freaking giants robot teleported to the battle field in a few seconds. SECONDS!

Made-of-Machine

It has been twenty years since the true end of Holy Grail War. Live has been more difficult since then. Not to mention a lot of things that has happened since then.

I still remember the event that shaped me like this. It was thirty years ago, when i still an amateur Magus. I helped Rin to win the fifth Holy Grail War. It was my first

step of becoming an ally of justice. Well, it's more like my first true steps.

I have fought my alternate future self, and win luckily because my sheer willpower alone, fought against the Kings of Heroes, and win. But my proudest achievement is the power that my alternate future self died at... The power that definite an existence called Emiya Shirou...

Unlimited Blade Works.

It was the power that i gained to save as many as i can. It was the power that i gained when it is my twentieth Dead apocalypse hunt. It was the power that saved many lives that i should not be able to.

But enough of that, let's talk about my live, shall we?

It was five years after the War that Rin invite me in a missadvanture to a place that lesser men would die in, the Clock Tower. Durring that time, i have experienced many things. Start of becoming an apprentice of the Wizard Marshall apprentice, becoming Clock Tower chef, and ended as a freelance enforcer.

I even have travelled about a three quarter of the world doing many deeds that even i lost count of. (Not that i count it in the first place.) Some of it were heroic, yet a few of it is not so good. Never less, i have saved many lives, yet i am unable to stop the meaningless death. Because Emiya Shirou lives is to save everyone, i cannot accept an ideal to save as much as i can, and leave the rest as sacrifice. No, Emiya Shirou is a person with an ideal to live, he is a person to never give up to save someone no matter what is the sittuations. But even then, i can't help but accept this fact. No mayter woh hard you try, you can't save anyone.

Ten years after the end of the Holy Grail War, Me, Lord El-Melloi II and Rin decided to put an end of the Holy Grail War by permanently disable the greater grail. It was not easy i tell you. Because there are MANY magus that want to use the Grail for their own selfish bennefit. Still, it was worth of because it in the end, we managed to do it after yet another event that similar to the Holy Grail War.

Now days, i am still the same freelancer that work to save someone. In the end, nothing has changed. While i still constantly chase the dream that Kiritsugu has left me, i am no longer the kid i once was. I only needs to

look at a mirror to see how much i have changed.

My formerly red hair has drained all of it color, becoming almost white like what archer look like. My skin get more tanned. It was like i have lived in tropical island for the past five years. Heck, even i get much more taller that make me almost look like i am Archer carbon copy. And it's all happenend because excessive use of Projection. Well, at least it makr me kinda cooler than before.

But the greatest change lies within my i still holds my ideals close to my heart, i pull through all the suffering and frustration with the support of my friends.

So it was the summary of my complicated lives. This is the live of Emiya Shirou, and Emiya shirou is-

_Wait, is that Zelretch i sense?! _

True to my word, the Wizard Marshall himself decided to come here. I don't know why, but i feel that as if my live is in danger. Call it paranoid, but when you have met Zelretch, it's better that then sended to a crazy universe.

It was the moment he sat in front of me that the neverous feeling has replaced with dread. My fear were confirmed when he spoke the dreadful words...

"*sigh* I am bored..."

...

...

...

"Zelretch IS BORED! RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!" A random woman screams from pure teror that even i cannot wishtand.

Zelretch...

Bored...

...Oh root, please have a mercy!

I shaked my head to snapped out my mind.

All hell breaks loose as every last person makes

a mad scramble for the nearest exit. Naturally, i do the same.

I only have two options available.

The first option is the door, which unfortunately, makes me have to go through Zelretch.

The second option is the window, which unfortunately, leads to a 500 foot drop down the clock tower.

...Heck! I don't even need to chose!

Reinforced my body to max, i jumped out of the window. I would rather plummet to solid ground and break every bone, muscle and fiber of my body than be anywhere near Zelretch!

However, as i begin my long way down, a bunch of ethereal threads wraps me like a mummy and pull me back into the building. It seems that Zelretch specifically wants me... and i am not happy. In fact, i'm more scared than anyrhing. Facing Dead apocalypse is one thing, facing a bored Zelretch however, is very different things.

"NOOOOOO! HAVE A MERCY ZELRETCH!" I throw away all of my manly pride and begs like i have no tomorrow. I have seen too many of Zelretch's mentally broken pupils to give 2 cents about my pride. And i don't want to end up like them.

"Hey... Thats rude you know?" Zelretch sighs "I'm not going to kill you"

"THATS EXACTLY WHAT I AM AFRAID OF!"

"Cheeky little brat aren't you?" said Zelretch as he sinks his foot into my gut. "Calm down for a bit will you? We need your help."

"... We?" I asked. " What do you mean by We?"

" If you calm down, I'll take you to the others" I began to relaxing my nerves, but my muscle still slighty tense so that if this is a prank then i can instantly escaped.

"Lead the way... And try not to cripple me okay?"

"Hehehehe. No promises." That... didn't calm my nerves...

Made-of-Machine

Currently i am inside of Lord El-melloi II office. There are four magus insides of it. There is Me, Zelretch who dragged me here, Lord El-melloi himself, and my old compainon Tohsaka Rin.

She look like she hasn't changed since our last meeting. Well, maybe she did grow a little taller.

"Well this is an interesting reunion." I say as i reaches my hands out to Rin. "Long time no see Rin"

"Its been really a long time, hasnt it." Rin replies with a handshake. "3-4 years maybe?"

"3 years, 8 months, 7 days, 2 hours, 8 minutes, 48 second and stopped counting since 10 seconds ago." I repplied with a joke.

"Hahaha. When did you get so cynical? " asked Rin.

"Life tends to do that to you. Dont worry about it. Anyways, what's this all about?"

"Take a seat Emiya Shirou." said Lord El- Melloi in a serious voice. "This may take a while"

Lord El-Melloi takes out a thick envelope and hands it over to me. This is actually the same type of envelope that i receive when someone has a job for me. This made me a little nervous.

My mind began to guess what inside of this letter. Could it be that there is another sealing designation threatened the lives of the innocent?

No, that's not it, if it was something like that, then the package should filled with many paper, not a painting about-

Me?!

Granted, the me in this picture looked like i were wearing some kind of metal piece while standing on top of seemingly many woman in a school swimsuit with some kind of hovered armor. If i had not know any better, i would have flinched. After all, i have learned the hard way NOT to hurt any female that much. Defeat yes, not beat. What would saber think about this?

"Emiya Shirou, I assume that you know about the existence of the Multiverse, correct?" Lord El- Melloi asks me.

"Of course. No one who is familiar with the world of magic doesnt know about it." I stated matter of fact.

Multiverse AKA Pararel world. In layman terms, the Multiverse are worlds that answers the WHAT IFs that we have come to ask.

What if it was Britannia who dominated the world instead of America?

What if Age of Gods never ends?

What if Gaia have lesser influences toward us?

What if there are Alien who invades earth?

What if Dead apocalypse never have been made?

What if Lorei Bartomelei is at the same age as i am? (i shudder at that.)

What if King Arthir is actually a female in disguised?

Well, the last one is actually right.

Those types of what-if scenarios exists in other realities that runs parallel to this world. Naturally, the number of Parallel World are as many as there are possibilities. Limitless, as if you are nothing but a mere particle compared to the sky. Infinite and never ended.

"Good. Then, what do you think about the painting?"

What painting-

Oh, that one.

"Well... I have my fair share of stalkers, so this isnt really new." The sad thing is, it was true.

Due to my line of work, i have garnered a hefty number of supporters and haters alike. Truth be told, i finds it easier to deal with his enemies than his supporters (No, i am serious) All my enemies ever needed was to be at the receiving end of a pointy sharp stick.

While i do appreciate my supporters ... er... support, there are a few of them that becomes overly obsessed with me (Kinda scary if i say so myself.) some try to copy me (which normally leads them to their early grave, poor soul.) while others try to marry me into their family (by force if needed be. It was kinda embrassing to turned down a confession while the other were observing you.). Either way, when these types of people are around, my work load increases exponentially.

I see the painting again to see the detail that i miss. Now that i think about it, it seem that i miss a few details like the futuristic tower in the back ground wich may have been destroyed, the natioanally painting on each hovering armor, and a flag with symbol of the world and the word 'IS' that burned and left few hole in it.

I in this painting i looked like still 18-22 years old and retains my white hair and tanned skin. Weird, last tine i checked, in that time i still have my red hair.

What the meaning of this, i don't know. But maybe, there is someone who need to be saved...

Or maybe i in that painting is the one who make this happen... Nah couldn't be.

"Well? What do you think?" It was Lir El-Melloi who asked me.

"... I think someone just wasted a lot of time making that" And i really think so. This level of painting would need a lot of time just to draw the sketch. Not to mention the fortune it would to someone who sell it

"Please cut the melodramatics and get to the point."

"Shirou, this painting was made by a powerful seer." Seer? Don't tell me it was a kind of THAT painting.

Seer is like a fortune teller. They are well know because they have a reputation of being 100% accurate in all of their predictions. Just like the rest of the can-see-the-future hipies, they have no memory of what they have predicted, and more annoyingly, they can only express it on some sort of confusing art form (poems, painting, etc.)

"I dont get the point Zelretch. So what if I'm in that prediction? There are tons of world shattering predictions on people who are much stronger than I am. I could have sworn Rin had one of those. What makes me so special?" That was true. I have seen one of those painting, and one of them even have the earth split to two, a monster eating human, and even one with Dead apocalypse ghoul become common and almost overtake human reign.

"This prediction came from an alternate world where the entity known as Emiya Shirou has yet to exist. Do you understand?"

"No... I don't." Mind you, this isn't a sascram. What relevance does his still non-existent alternate self have to do with... Oh...

(In order to stop his suffering, he tried to eliminate

me before I could become him...) ..Archer.

"From the looks of it, you understand what we're trying to get at. What we want you to do is to stop the prediction from ever happening"

"...Seriously? You dont need my help for that you know, Rin? Zelretch alone can level an entire city block in 2 seconds flat. An unborn child isnt even a warm up to him"

"Trust me Emiya Shirou, i would have done that if i could" Zelretch massages his head in rare frustration. "Unfortunately, The Gaia of that world have more power than our Gaia have ever capable of. I can only pinpointed where you in that world will be born, but i cannot come myself and kill him..."

W-what? That's... That's terrific!

"How in gods name am I suppose to eliminate the target in that world?!"

The three makes a difficult face. An obvious sign that i am not going to like what i am about to hear.

"... Have you ever heard of the ability called OVERWRITE?" O-OVERWRITE! But that's...

OVERWRITE, It is the act of forcing a living soul into a living being by completely crushing the soul existing within the body. It's something similar to those computer games that Lord El Melloi enjoy so much. By overwriting the previous saved game by another one, the old data is forever lost.

Naturally, it has some fairly harsh restrictions.

The main restriction is the abnormally high compatibility requirement between the soul and the receiving body. Anything short of 100% compatibility will result in the death of both.

Naturally, a 100% compatibility is impossible unless the 2 are the exact same person, which brings up the 2nd and most terrifying restriction.

The only way to find the exact same person is,

unfortunately, by traveling (or in this case, observing.) through the multiverse into another world.

Want to know the worst thing about it? You have to put your faith on the only person capable of traveling (obseving) through the multiverse. Zelretch!

Its not the act of Overwriting that bother me (well in all honest it do bother me a fair bit). Its the fact that my life is in Zelretch's hands that scares the hell out of me.

"Rin... are you telling me to do what i think you want me to do?"

"No Shirou... I am asking you to do what you think i want you to do" Rin massages her forehead in frustration. "These people who needs saving are not from this world. They are of no concern to you what so ever and you have no obligation to save them."

That is true... but now that i know about it, i can't ust simply turn a blind eye from it. Before i could even voice out my decision, Rin throws a very painful truth at me.

"Remember this Shirou. If you agree to help those people, you will cease to exist in this world." Hard, cold, but it's true.

"For your information Emiya Shirou, OVERWRITE requires your soul to be transferred to the other vessel... leaving your body soulless"

So, if i say yes, my body will die, while my soul will remain there. It is one way ticket, so there is no turning back.

"I understand that this is not decision you can make on the spot. I'll send you what little info Zelretch could compile. Learn what you can for now, then give us an answer. Remember, you dont have to do this." Thank you Lord El-Melloi, i really need that.

Made-of-Machine

_(Two days later.)_

For past fourty hours, i cannot sleep. Thinking the pros and cons of accepting the offer. If i do accept the offer, i will end up killing an innocent life whom future could is still not set in stone. What if the seer was wrong? What if i end a person of great benefit to the world? Am i cruel enough to sentence the unborn child to death for a crime he may not commit?

On the other hand, if the unborn child DOES go through with the prophecy, my failure to do anything about it will cost a lot of innocent people their lives. It's as ARCHER once said: Kill one to save hundreds.

Is there is no other choices? Is this is the only path? Certaintly, i still can save the life of the unborn child while at the same time save the world. Emiya Shirou should never give up. Emiya Shirou should try his hardest to save anyone. And yet, i understood the meaning of 'You can't save everyone.' I still try to deny it with all my power, and yet...

Yet in this choices, there is no 'saving everyone.'

So i made up my mind, and call Lord El-Melloi.

Just this once, i chose the many over the few. That's what i always keep telling to myself.

"El Melloi? This is Shiro-"

"Thats LORD El Melloi to you brat!"

"Wow... touchy... Anyway, i will do it."

There are few seconds before El-Melloi answer me.

"...Are you sure about this Emiya Shiro? I know you already thought about this, but once you go through with the Overwrite, there's no turning back."

I can feel it, the uncertainly that held me from doing this. Once again i squashed that feeling, it would not do for a hero to flatter. A hero always try first then do the impossible later. A hero must not flatter, because they are the being of our hope. A hero exist is...

_To save... To grant salvation..._

"Yes, i'm very sure. Beside, I wouldnt be a hero of justice if i just turned my back on this, right?"

In the end, i'm just a faker. Someone who copy a hero's greatness. But, even if i'm just a mere copy, i would try my hardest to become a hero. Such is what i desired to be.

"I see... Head to my office in 12 hours. My preparations would be complete by then."

"Okay, see you later then."

Made-of-Machine

_(Twelve hours later.)_

I stand in the middle of a very, very, VERY (don't mind the capital) large magic circle. In fact, its so large that they had to draw it on the walls and ceiling due to the lack of space.

"Man... I had a feeling it was a large ritual, but THIS is BIG." I know it's big, but damn. I don't think it would be larger than even Lord El-Melloi already humongous office. But then again, we talk about OVERWRITE here.

"Well yeah. We're trying to force a soul into another body in another dimension." Yes Rin, you don't need to remind me.

" This spell forces your soul out of your body and turn

it into something that the Wizard Marshal can bring to the other world." Naturally, i can't help but be squeamish after hearing Rin's explanation. I forced my discomfort down and relaxes. Well, at very least it worked.

"So, what now?"

"...This is your last chance to back out Emiya Shiro. Recall all of your past experience. Remember all that you have done and what you have planned to do. Are

you truly fine with just leaving it all behind? Think slowly and carefully before-"

"I already said I'd do it, didnt I?" I quickly cut Zelretch off. I already think about this for past hours, and i have made up my mind. No matter what's problem may face up, i will face it heads on.

"You really are a justice nut just like Rin said"

"I take it as compliment."

All of sudden, the magic circle beneath me glowed bluishly.

"I guess its time..."

Rin...

"Yeah... I guess so." It was sad thing. Rin has been my best friend ever since the end of Fifth Holy Grail War. She also has helped me a lot of time, and now i'm just leaving her like this... I don't know that a distorted person can have a 'Broken heart.'

"Take care of yourself Rin." My tone was filled with sadness when i said that.

"That's my line."

They chant's very long and unfamiliar spell. Slowly, i feel my conscious leaving my body.

And so, the existance called Emiya Shirou leaving his body behind.

Made-of-Machine

How long has it been?

For what should be only few minutes, it feels like a decade in here.

There is no one to talk, except for myself. It feels lonely, but eventually that feeling have gone, just like any feeling i ever have before.

I cannot feel love, for a sword cannot be loved...

Nor could i feel hate, for a sword cannot be hated...

I cannot feel selfishness, for a sword is to be wielded...

Nor could i feel despair, for a sword is to be used...

But even then, a sword could feel hope, a sword can feel selfless...

For a sword is to be wielded, until it break, or until it rust. It doesn't care whatever the case, nor does it care whoever may wield it. Normaly, they don't have their own purpose.

But in this case, the sword have a purpose of it own's. This sword doesn't need to be wielded, because this sword already wielded by the sword it self.

It have desire... To save.

Strange isn't it? A tool that originally used to kill want to be used to protect? That is the job of a shield, not a sword.

Yet, this sword doesn't care. As long as it can protect someone, then it would kill. It's a contradiction, it want to save everyone, but it can only kill to save. Such is the fate of a sword no matter what type it is. Such is the fate of sword incarnation. Such is the fate of Emiya Shirou, no matter how many times he tries to deny it.

But maybe, just maybe, his other world version incarnation would help this Shirou to chase his dream.

Afterall, what machine purpose, if not helping human?

Made-of-Machine

**So this is my new story. My first Crossover to be exact. My first Fate/Stay night and Infinite Stratos Fiction. This is telling VN version of UBW good end, but without Rin end up with Shirou.**

**What do you mean by more powerful Gaia? Well, without Magecraft exist in IS world, Gaia have much more power because she doesn't need to use it all the time denying magecraft. So she saved up more energy.**

**What about Alaya? Well, because of lesser threat that human could provide, Alaya doesn't found herself in need of Counter Guardian, so she doesn't have any in that world.**

**What about other Shirou incarnation? Well, just look at how many times he fix school machine until he dubbed as 'the fake janitor.'**

**So that's all, hope you enjoy this!**

**And thank you ginobi-san, for this prolouge is inspired by you!**

**deathslayali study inside of class.**

**Now, to the good mark!**


	2. How i got in this situation again?

My Body is Made of... Machine?

Chapter 2: How In the Root Name I Got In This situation again?

**Hello, i death shall guide you in this story.**

**Anyway, i must say that i thanked for your responses. Truth to be told, I'm very confused about English proper grammar, so your responses helped me to become a better writer. And sorry for miss typing, it's hard to write while you are inside of public transportation. Anyway, thanks.**

**Without further ado, I present you-**

**Slay: "Wait! Let me start the story now!"**

**My Body is Made of... Machine?**

**Slay: "Damn, not fast enough."**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS nor Fate/Stay night, If I do, there would be rain of sword every time the shit is gone wrong. Oh, and is that only me, or Ichika childhood friend, Rin, shared same personalities with Rin from Nasuverse ?**_

"Talking"

(Thinking)

[IS name or weapons or origin or IS screen talking]

*expression or sound effect*

_(Time or Place)_

Murphy Law: If it isn't Hentai anime, then no matter what you do, the clothes will always covered the crotch for the male, and the breast and sacred place for any female. I mean look at Chouji father from Naruto. He used BODY EXPANSION, which supposed to expand his body, not his CLOTHING! The duck is wrong with all anime?!

Made-of-Machine

Fate always becomes such a bitch. That is what I always thought to myself. And it has been proved because I have lived two lives.

Two lives, how a normal person could live two times?

For starter, Rin always said to me that " If Emiya Shirou and a word normal meet then it would only mean the end of the world" as she nicely put it. And please don't mistake it as sarcasm, because what I told you is true.

Let's get back to the track, shall we?

Because Zelretch, the oh so powerful Kaleidoscope Magus Spell is failed spectacularly

The original purpose of OVERWRITE is to let the heavier soul crushed the smaller one. It's supposed to be simple, but noooo, Zelretch has to fuck it up when in the middle of progress.

So, yeah. The result is... well, me.

I have Emiya Shirou of Holy Grail world personalities, while once in a while, reserved back to this world Emiya Shirou. They are actually not very different, in fact, almost like two sides of same coin. The head and tail is them, while I myself am the coin. So confusing, doesn't it?

(For your note, the smaller soul happens to be the future self of this world Shirou.)

So I decided to make a new personality for myself. Holy Grail Shirou may be a hard, serious, veteran of war, and ally of justice. While this world Shirou is more like any normal boys, curious, passionate with cooking and repairing, and most certainly, a very light otaku.

Yeah, you hear that right. If Rin has seen me right now, she would curse me, and then kill me, and then learning black magic to revive me, only to kill me again, repeatedly.

"Wake up! If you don't wake up... Then.. Then I-i w-would ki-"

Hop, save.

You want to know who is a person that wake me up, don't you? Well it is actually not a person, it's an alarm that Illya gave me.

Without further ado, I quickly walked to the kitchen downstairs. I still have sisters to feed after all. On the way there, I noticed that Illya and Kuro still asleep in their shared bedroom, which is strange considering they are two years below me, and I am currently about to start my seconds years.

In this world, it seems Illya actually has a twin's sister. Yeah, that kind of confusing, isn't it? I mean last time I seen her is when her heart were ripped by Gilgamesh. Well, he is dead now.

Anyway, let' get back on track.

Even in this peaceful world, they are still plenty disaster going on. One of them killed my parents and Ilya's. (Shirou in this world parents, I mean.). The name of that disaster is the White Knight Incident.

Made-of-Machine

_(Road to Shirou's home, few years ago.)_

I don't know at what point the entire world changed to this. Few minutes ago I and my parents were in our way to go back to home after seeing a movie. It was peaceful drive, until many missiles falling from sky like a rain. Just when it was few minutes from hitting my new family, a white knight-like figure destroyed many of it. But the missiles are just too many for it to destroy. As a result, few of it bypassed her attack and landed on the ground, creating a wide ranged explosion.

I was lucky, because the moment the missiles passed the white knight attack, I automatically turned my brain nerves to shape-shift circuits (figured, this world Shirou doesn't have any magic circuit.), and the moment it hit the ground, I already reinforced my body to its limit.

And when I opened my eyes, I saw my dead parent's corpse lying in front of me.

_To become ally of justice I will save everyone._

That was it, wasn't it? It was the purpose I come to this world. There is no time to cry for the death, I must try to save who I can save. So with a heavy heart, I left my dead parents. It is time for the ally of justice to be back. And so, I search for any other survivor.

Made-of-Machine

_(Few minutes later)_

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!"

That voice draws my attention. With my reinforced body, I searched where the source of that vaguely familiar voice is. I ran past many burning store to search it, until I final found them.

Pinned by many large bricks from lower half is a dying mother. Near her was a twin with different skin color. One of them is similar to Archer tanned skin, while the other is pale white. Their mother herself has white hairs that almost look like silver, while her skin is as white as her daughter. She also has red eyes-

(Wait a minute. white hair, pale skin, and red eyes? It can't be, Illya?! No, she is at least twenty years older than Illya last time a checked. Then, this is Illya mother look like? Does that mean…)

I'm such an idiot, of course her daughters will be Illya. Who else could she be?"

I shake my head, this isn't the right time to be lost in thought.

"Miss, stay still pleases. I will help you." Without waiting, I tried to lift the bricks that crushed her lower half. But my effort is useless, because the bricks would not move a single inch.

"Listen young man, please hear my pled!" I froze. Turning my head to see her, I saw an expression an acceptance of death. No, I refuse to believe this! There should be other way to save her!

"Please just leave me here and save my daughters! I beg you!" NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS!

"OKAA-SAN!"

"NO! I would save you and your daughters! I would not leave you here!"

"LISTEN TO ME, YOUNG MAN!" Her voice is more desperate than before. I cannot help but flinched. This was not someone who wants to be saved, this was someone who has given up her lives.

"I- I cannot live without my husband, and now he is dead. I… I have given up my live once the bricks pinned me. Please young man, please just save my daughters! It was all I can ask for!"

"Okaa-san…..*cry*"

That's do it. My last attempt to save her was stopped by herself. Is this is all I can do? There must be a way to make her smiles before she died, it was the least thing I can do for her. That is!

"In the name of sword, I make an oath to you! Here is my oath, I shall save your daughters and protect them with all my power. I shall put their lives before mine, and shall raise them with care and love. That is my oath to you, and I shall fulfill them until my last breath!" I seems my oath is unexpected by her. But soon, the confused expression changed to relief, relief that her daughters can live to see another day for her.

"Thank you, young man. That's all I can ask for." She smiled. The way she smiled remind of the aftermath of the Fuyuki fire back then. More accurately, the way Kiritsugu smiled when saving me.

So, is this the expression of someone who was saved? It's very beautiful.

Made-of-Machine

Since that day, I live to fulfill my oath. I raise them as best within my ability. I raise them with love that I can't understand (because frankly, Kiritsugu isn't the best father.). But nonetheless, they lived a happy live. Beside, my job as repairmen pay's good.

"*Groan, grumble, grumble*…. G-good morning, onii-chan." I reorganized her voices. Turned my head I see a mature version of Illya

"Good morning, Kuro. Where is Illya? Still sleeping I guess?"

"Hm *nodded*." Well, I guess I should wake her up now.

Serving the breakfast on the dinner table, I then put off my apron that writes 'Heavens taste.' It is a gift from Kuro.

"Kuro, could you please wash your face first? I will wake Illya while you at it." After confirming another nod, I walked upstairs to my shared sister's room.

When I reached their room, I was greeted with many Mahou Shojou anime disk collection placed in the bookshelf along with few Infinite Stratos related book. The room itself was painted in pink, and I can spot few Mahou Shojou stickers here and there. And let's not forget the hanged Mahou Shojou cosplay dress on the wall. If Rin visit me right now, she would shook her head and said,

"Stop being such a wimp, Shirou. This is your house, so you must control it."

Well, I'm sorry for being a wimp, Rin. But you do know how persistent Illya in this world, right?

Anyway, I ignored all of this for a sleeping figure on the bed. She is a head shorter than me, have white hair and pale skin. This is Illya, or rather Illya of this world.

Gently, I rubbed her head to wake her up. As if enjoying what I done, Illya purred like a cat. I found this scene is cute, or as my otaku side say, kawai.

"Mmmh… Five more minutes, Kuro." I snickered at that. A devious plan formed inside my head. I blame these world Shirou personalities for this.

"Illya, wake up! There is spider that gonna eat you if you don't wake up!" I shouted with all my might. The effect was instants, as she woke up while jumping off from the bed while screaming "Iyaaaaaannn!" and running to the-

"Illya, watch out of the-"

*DUAGH*

"- wall..."….. I overdid it. I'm sorry Illya, I really did.

Made-of-Machine

_(Twenty minutes later)_

After apologizing (more like begging) forgiveness from Illya, I finally forgiven and we managed to start breakfast, which already eaten half of them courtesy of Kuro. Not wanting to be outdone, Illya quickly eat as much as she can. By the time we have done eating, I swear that they ate more than four plates each. It made me happy to know that the food cooked by me made them happy.

"So, are you two ready to take the IS academy entrances test?" IS academy entrances test is a test for every female that wanted to become IS pilot. At first I thought it would be something like military training camps. If that was anything like that then I would not want them to join it.

Oh, how wrong I was. I mean, seriously? They thought that Infinite Stratos is more of trend than actual weapon? What a load of bull crap. I once visited that place as a repairman to fix the heater, and I once saw a bunch of students fought in IS. They fought pretty well, but they have one thing that held them back.

They strike without intent to kill.

Well, that is hypocrite coming from myself. I mean I fought with intent not to kill, but to protect. But even if I do that, I would not hold back to kill if needed, no matter how much I hated it.

So aside from all of it, they just a kid given a power to destroy a city. Why in the root name they gave children a weapon anyway?

That's aside, I need to hear they confirmation anyway.

"Yes onii-chan! But you must promise to us that you will visit us every weekend, promise?" Yeah, right. I will do just that, Kuro.

"Yes, yes. I promise." Silently, I'm judging the pros and cons, and I found that the cons overweighed the pros…. I hope I can survive….

"Onii-chan, can you take us to the school?" There is no need to ask it, Illya. I will do it anyway.

Made-of-Machine

_(An hour later)_

"Kuro, is this only me, or this school is…"

"Like a maze, Onii-chan?"

"Yes, that's what I mean."

It's just a few minutes since we arrived to this school by train, and in that few minutes, my mind can't help but wonder…. (Why is this school is so damn confusing? I swear that somehow this is Archer fault, but he never even sees this place.)

In that few minutes, I, Illya and Kuro explored some part of this school. I don't understand why they put so many lamps hanging on the roof nor do I understand why there are so many space insides this school. It's so inefficient and not to mention waste of room, especially in Japan.

"Illya, do you find the test room?"

"It should be near here… Oh, there it is!" She pointed her hand to a big door that wrote [Infinite Stratos academy entrance test.] Wait, how did I miss to see that again? I shake my head, this isn't time for random thought.

"So, are you two ready?" It seems my question isn't needed, because they both already ran toward it.

"Meet me at the hall when you two are done!" I shouted them. I hope that my words reach their ears.

"Okay onii-chan!" "Bye onii-chan!" Both Illya and Kuro answer respectively. I smiled a little. (They grow up so fast, aren't they?)

Turning away from them, I began my secret mission, to trace an Infinite Stratos.

Made-of-Machine

_(Thirty minutes later)_

I found it. It is behind that door. I was about to open it, when suddenly an explosion coming from that door. I don't have a time to make my make shift circuit, and less time to reinforce my body. The result is, my back met the wall, hard. I think it slightly cracked my bone.

Without waiting more surprise, I turned my nerves to makeshift circuit and healing my bone with raw prana. It's an ability of my other origin beside [Sword] that I discover after checking my body with structure analysis; it is called the [Machine]. It grants me better understanding of any machine I see and to heal my body like a machine, similar like when I chanted 'My body is made of blade' which turn my body to become blade, but instead of blade, it is a machine. That was why I searched Infinite Stratos to Traced. With my other origin, the [Machine], I can copy it's blue prints and save it inside my reality marble, which still cannot be used since I fused my soul.

(On a side note, I can't use my second origin as freely as my [Sword] origin without paying a price, but that is a different story.)

I lifted my head to see who did this, only to found an empty Infinite Stratos stand in front the now destroyed door. Without waiting, I analyzed it, copy its blue prints, and save it inside my reality marble.

The empty head piece turned, as if sensing my magecraft. It's 'eyes' stared at me, before it flying toward me at high speed.

(Shit!) There is no way I can dodge it, magecraft or not. So I only closed my eyes to wait for the unavoidable…

(Wait…. I'm still alive?)

Opened my eyes, I'm become more confused than before. Since when did I can saw all direction? And since when did my vision have a shield point-

(Wait…. You don't say…..)

I moved my hand in front of me, only to see a metallic gauntlet instead of my own flesh. This… this is absurd! No matter who much I looked at it, this should be impossible!

"Hey you, we don't have much time left, so hurry up and finish the test!"

Huh? What? Hey!

I, Shirou Emiya, become the first Male Infinite Stratos pilot. I just hoped they don't publishing it anytime soon. Knowing my luck, they probably did, curse you E rank luck!

Made-of-Machine

_(Insides of the Tabane shinonono super-duper-ultra-mega-secret lab)_

"Huh? What is happening to core number 4?"

Core number 4, the core that Tabane deemed normal and not interesting, showing something strange. Few minutes ago the core number 4 that used as IS academy Raphael-revive IS, moved on its own. As if that's not enough, she received strange information.

It was ridded by a man.

But no, the surprise isn't stop there.

She also received a strange reading inside. It indicated that the rider brain somehow produced something that in a way similar to her own Infinite Stratos power core. Maybe, her children berserk has to do with that?

'Emiya Shirou, juts who are you really?' for a first time in root know how longs, Shinonono Tabane is interested to a human other than Houki, Ichika, and Chifuyu.

Made-of-Machine

_(Now, back to Shirou)_

The current situations are bad. Honestly, did that teacher just pushed me to the arena? Granted, the IS that I wore is hovering on the ground. But still, how she can push me here again?

_Dodge!_

Commanded by my instinct, I dodged an attack from the other side of the arena. It is coming from a woman with a green hair wearing an Infinite Stratos. Without warning, she shot another sniper bullet at me just like before. But this time, I am ready.

My makeshift magic circuit flared alive, I began to pull out [Kanshou] and [Bakuya] from my reality marble. I hope that Gaia doesn't notice my magecraft yet.

Knowing that I have limited time, especially since my projection would not last long, I instinctively charged forward. It seems she noticed my intention, so she flew backward and replaced her sniper with something similar to AK-47. She then fired round after round of bullet to me with a high accuracy.

I used my fake opening style to redirected many bullet as I began to move forward. Ten…. Fifteen….. Twenty….. Thirty bullets I have dodged and the assault never once stopped. However, when it reached forty bullets, my swords broke like a glass. It seems that long is my projection limits. Not waiting for a counter attack, I was ready to trace other swords, but then, a screen showed in my vision. It was wrote, [The weapons blueprints has been sympathized, would you like to use?]

I don't know what it means, but I just pressed yes. Imagine my surprise when a pair of [Married blade] materialized in my hands. I also noticed that my shield points dropped from 800 to 750. Using this as my advantage, I continued my advance.

No matter how hard I try, I can't move farther than thirty foots. Judging by her movement and shooting accuracy, I expected she have few experience under her belt. So, I planned a new strategy to take her down.

"I am the bone of my swords." Whisper me softly. On a side note, it seems she stopped firing the moment I said my aria.

Dematerialized my [Married blades], I traced a bow on my left hand. This action of course confused the woman, bow need an arrow after all.

But not this bow, this one is special. I used this to fire many swords [Noble phantasms] after all.

I pulled [Caldabolg] from my reality marble, alternate it to fit my need and filling it with prana.

[Warning, pilot body temperature rising near safety level!] I ignored the warning and continue to fill [Caldabolg] with prana. It finally becomes complete, but I don't stop filling it with more prana.

[Warning, pilot body temperature rising past safety level!] I ignored it once again and continue to fill my complete swords. When I stop filling [Caldabolg], it's already broken. No, not that kind of broken, I mean [Broken phantasm]. It will happen when you overcharged a noble phantasm to the point of being broken in contact.

Then silently I fired [Caldabolg]. It pierced through the air and directly targeted the woman stomach. Just before it made a contact with the woman Infinite Stratos, [Caldabolg] is held by invisible shield, but in didn't stop the force that pushed the woman higher to the sky.

"KYAAA!"

When [Caldabolg] finally stopped pushing that woman, it suddenly broke like a glass and shatter to nothingness. The woman's Infinite Stratos seemingly out of power because it suddenly back to standby mode. This of course make the poor woman fall. Without thinking twice, I catch the falling woman with both of my arms.

Unconsciously, I notice that I carried the woman like the typical few anime I seen.

The green haired woman on my arms opened her eyes slowly, she then look at my face. Her eyes widened in surprise. Her cheeks reddened… maybe she is sick? She then says a word that surprised all other observer. Including my sisters, which I notice seeing at me with disbelieving and admiration looks. Nah, it isn't admiration to me, it must be the arrow that caught their admiration…..

"Y-y-you…. A-a-are m-m-m-m-m-m-m-male?" The woman stutter. I smiled gently to her. Hmm? Is she having a fever?

"Yes, I am." And with that, my lives go crazier.

Made-of-Machine

_(Later that day, Emiya residence)_

Today is not my day.

But honestly, every day is not my day

After fought that green haired woman, later introduce herself as Yamada Maya, many, and I mean MANY with capital in each letter, annoying reporters coming to me and asking me a lot of nonsense.

I mean seriously, transgender? No ma'am, I'm seventy percent male, twenty percent swords, and ten percent machine.

Joke aside. The reporters are pretty much annoying. They mostly made up their own answer to my question. They even want to take my picture and recorded my face. It seemed that a chance for me to become shadowy ally of justice is high impossible in this world.

After that Q and A session, I must face my twin sisters, who by the way, stared at me with (root be damned) puppy dog eyes. Put me against a berserker then I would most likely survive and still in one piece, put me against king of hero then I would win, but to put me against the dreaded puppy dog eyes, then I would kill myself before thought to say 'no' to that kind of eyes.

It takes a lot of hugs, pat, gentle word, and many patience to assured them that I don't hide anything from them (which is a lie by the way).

Then, just a few minutes after I arrived to my home, a man in black suits knocked my door, saying "Don't worry, we will protect you" and given me a letter of invitation to repeat my first years at Infinite Stratos academy next week, and two pairs of Infinite Stratos academy uniform. I should have known considering that my twins sisters showed me both of their uniforms.

I just hoped that somehow, this situation doesn't get worse.

Made-of-Machine

_(Next week)_

I found myself sat in this futuristic classroom that only filled with girls expect me. Surrounded and outnumbered by female gender, I become a little nervous. Not to mention that I am the only male inside of this big school. And exactly why they put me at the front of the classroom again? To make it worse, my sisters are not in this classroom. Damn my E-rank luck.

"*Sigh*" if this keep up, I really am going to shoved [Caldabolg] to someone ass. And when I said someone, its mean you Zelretch!

I scanned (observed) this room to see any potential enemy. I smell the air like a hound and found an interesting scent. It's smelled like steel in a forge, but I can't found any trace of prana being used. I turn my head to its source, only to found that it is from a dark brown haired girl with a Yamato nandeshiko look across my table. She wear the normal IS academy uniform with a green bow that held her hair like a horse tail, which then separated and become two.

Where did I have smell this scents before? Oh yeah, it was back then when I still a captain of archery club back at my middle school. Back then it's hard to be a part timer, so I earned money by becoming three years straight national archery competition champion and many small championships. I smelled it last year when I observed my kouhai national kendo competition. Yes, few of the Archery club members back then are also a member of kendo club. I should have known considering I am the one who trained them (indirectly of course).

Ahh… it seems I lost in my thought while staring at her. I brought my hands up and mimicking 'I am sorry' to her. She responded with a frown while nodded her head.

…step…step…step…

Oh, its look like the teacher is coming. With a little effort, I straighten my back and fixed my posture. When the door opened, a green haired teacher with (In)formal clothes walked inside and introduced herself.

Green hair and that glasses she wear, is she Yamada-san?

"Congratulations to everyone on entering this school. I am the vice-homeroom teacher Yamada Maya." As she said that, a hologram appears behind her that wrote her name. So she really is the same sniper that fought me seriously?

"*silence*" Hmm? Why isn't anyone saying anything?

"Ahh..eh?" It is clear as day that you are as nervous as I am, Yamada-san.

"From this day onwards, everyone her is a students of IS academy. This is boarding school, so everyone will be together even when the classes are over. Please help one another, and enjoy spending the next three years together."

"*Silence*" Honestly, if I don't fight her last week, I would thought that she is weak judging by her reaction. But it is proven not in the case since she fought smart and take every advantage she can gets.

"N-now, let's move on to the self-introduction."

Made-of-Machine

"Emiya Shirou-kun!" Ah, it seems it already is my turns. Standing with a firm base, I started my introduction.

"My name is Emiya Shirou, I like cooking and collecting swords. It's nice to meet you all." I smiled to them. All of them nodded to themselves. I am lucky that introduction is enough for them. All of sudden, my nose picked a strong blood scents in the air. I turned my head to the source of the scents, and I was greeted with a black haired woman in black business suit. She has a strong blood scents enveloped her entire being, and her expression is as cold as winters.

"Orimura-sensei, is the meeting is over?"

The woman that Yamada-san referred as Orimura-sensei turned towards her, and instantly the blood scents that enveloped her entire being disappear as if it is never there in the first place. Weird…..

"Ah Yamada-kun, I'm sorry for making you do the self-introduction alone."

"It's okay."

Orimura, where have I heard that name before?

"Listen up everyone! My name is Orimura Chifuyu and I've been tasked to train all of you in operating an IS. I expect each and every of you to remember and comprehend what I will be teaching, no exceptions. To those who don't understand a subject, I would personally teach you over and over again until it is engrained to your mind, understood?" Ah, so she is THE Orimura Chifuyu.

"KYAAA-! It's Chifuyu-sama. It's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've been always been your follower!"

"I will gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Orimura-sensei just rubs her head in stress while muttering "It's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gathered here every year. Are they all just coming to my class?" I felt sorry for her. Even while muttering, many of the other students caught all of it and yelled "Onee-sama, please scold and abuse us more! But then be gentle to us and train us so we don't act up!""

Scratch what I said before, I REALLY felt sorry for her.

When it finally settles down, the Student Homeroom came to an end. Starts from that I've been wondering a single things…..

Why the blood scent that enveloped Orimura-sensei is so similar to the blood scents that I smelled briefly during White Knight Incident?

Made-of-Machine

_(First break)_

Sat on my chair while texting in a phone, I wrote a simple single word to both of my sisters. 'HELP!'

Do you wonder why I need a help? Well, it's simple. Because EVERY SINGLE STDENTS THAT WANTED TO SEE A MALE THAT USED IS WERE WAITING IN FRONT OF THE CLASSROM WITHOUT EVEN GETTING IN AND WHISPERED SOME NONSENSE. Phew, done shouting. Curse you root! Curse you and Archer for doing this to me!

Oh, what I have done to earn such a fate?

….Well, too many to count. Destroying corrupted grail, slaughtering inhuman being, denying the world and created my own world. Oh Gaia and Alaya, do you hate me so much because I literary screwing with every plan you made? If that so then, damn you! I don't care anymore!

"Excuse me." Yes, is there someone needs a help? I lifted my head from the table and stared at her. She has a long twirled blonde hair like typical princess. Her uniform is modified to have longer skirt. She also wear blue head piece on her hairs. You know what, she reminded me of Luvia Edelfelt, Rin's rival.

"Can I help you Miss…" I recalled her name from my memory. Ah, here you go. "..Alcott?" She nodded to herself. She then smirking in away reminded me that she is from a noble family. If someone facing a noble, then you must act like a noble or at very least treat her with respect, less you want to anger her.

"Of course you already knew my name. I expect no less from even such a peon like you." She insulted me, but well, I'm used to more sharp jabs. Take Rin for examples, she usually called me 'Idiots, crazy, justice maniac, creepy, hentai, lolicon, etc.' or take Gilgamesh for that one, that bastard insulted my dreams! So Cecilia insult is nothing new to me.

"You flatter me madam, to allow this such lowly peon to gain your attention in your eyes…. I feel honored." I said in mocking tone.

"You…. Are you mocking me?!" I see that her eyes are twitched. Good, continue to the second phase.

"Of course not madam, oh why did you ask that? Did you really think this lowly peon capable to mock your greatness?" once again I said this in (not so) mocking tone. I noticed that many students paying attention to our batter with a not so hidden giggle, I don't know whenever to be amused or to be saddened by their reaction.

"Y-you! How dare you! I Cecilia Alcott, the valedictorian of the entrance exam and the representative candidate student for the England, and you dare to mock me!" You need to calm down Miss Alcott, less you want to attract more attention to ourselves than before.

"No your highness, this lowly peon would not dare to even stare at your great figure without shaming myself."

"Can you stop doing that?!" her eyes twitched even more that before. Heh, if this is anime, she must be fuming right now.

"Stopping what, your highness?" truth to be told, I know what she means, but I can't stop myself from teasing her. I guess archer have much more influences to me than I thought.

"That! Stop that your highness stuff. Words coming from your mouth are as bad as your attitude." Now, that's a little too much. I guess I should stop, if I don't want to suffer from the consequences.

"Okay okay. I will stop. Joke aside, can I ask you a question?"

"It is the job of nobles to answer the request made by lower classes such you, so fell free to ask." Must resist….. Must resist more teasing….. Must resist….. Ah, screw it!

"What a representative candidate?" Must not laugh….must not…. Laugh….. Damn, it's hard!

"Ahh.. Ahh…" what the-? How in the root name someone tripping while not moving?

"I can't believe this. Is every man in Japan is lacking common sense?" No, we are not. I just found your reaction is amusing.

"So what is representative candidate?"

…..Is her eye just literally shinning with blue light? How that is can happen?

"They are the elites chosen as candidate to represent the country IS pilot, you do understand right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then…" with a posture of someone who pointed at the sunset, she continued. "You must know that I'm elite, right? It's quite miracle that you can be in the same class as a chosen individual such as myself. Can you understand how lucky you are?" now I must imagine thing, because I can hear something similar to sparkling sounds.

"Yes, I'm feeling very lucky indeed, to be placed in the same class with an elite is quite brag, don't you think?" Well, in truth I'm not. Everyone in clock tower is elites, but most of them are also hard to deal with. Not to mention their backstabbing tendency.

"You are making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Of course I do… " ….Ups "…Sorry?"

"Y-y-you! You are unbelievable, you know that!" Her shoulder is shaking with visible restrain, as if she is holding back to maim/kill/injury me.

*Pang…Pang….Pang…*

"We will continue this conversation later. Don't you dare to run, okay?!"

That event will be marked as my first day in IS academy.

Made-of-Machine

_(Second breaks)_

Just before Cecilia can say anything, I quickly retreat from the class. I can't bear their predatory stare anymore, so I move to other peaceful place called rooftop. However, my E rank luck prevents me from getting the peaceful day that I wanted. Well, not that I don't like they presence.

"Onii-chan, did you flirt with a girl?" Oi Kuro, that's not the first thing you should ask to your nii-chan.

"N-no, Onii-chan would not flirt with any girl. Is he?" the smile you give me doesn't ease me at all, Illya. In fact, I think I should go back to classroom before some embarrassing accident happen.

I shudder at that thought, I can't never see them as the innocent girl I raised them to be. Not after they tricked me to wear nothing but a white jeans and pair of fake's angel wing and with fake halo to their school festival.

I never feel more ashamed, naked, and dirty then that day.

On a side note, when I wear that, I looked like a second rate gay…. Yes, I am more than ashamed to admit it.

"Of course not, have more faith in your nii-chan." They give me deadpanned expression.

"Did you forget the last time you talked with our material art club captain?"

"Huh? Of course I don't. Doesn't she just catch a fever when I talked to her? I mean her face is so red all of sudden, doesn't that count as bad fever?" That does remind me, should I buy her 'get well soon' gift?

My sisters stared at me with unreadable expression on their faces. Huh, did I miss something?

"You are the worst, Onii-chan." An invisible arrow pierced my heart. Illya, that's hurt.

"Just get eaten by a dog already." As if an arrow wasn't enough, Kuro send me atomic bomb. There goes my pride…...

"So cruel….."

Made-of-Machine

"Just before the third period started, I want all of you to decide who will be the class representative that will be competing in the inter-class tournament." Orimura–sensei stated in front of the class.

After rebuilding my next to nothing wall of pride, I return to the classroom. And just right before Miss Alcott can say anything to me, the bell ranged. Once again I am saved by the bell.

"The class representative will not only just compete in the tournament, but attend to student council meetings as well as committee meetings. You can consider it as class leader."

Now, we currently are deciding who will be the class representative truth to be told, I pity whoever become the class representative. I don't envy whoever becomes that.

"Self-nominating, or nominating others, either is fine. Now, are they any candidates?"

"Yes, I recommended Emiya-san!"

Instantly, I stand and say with a simple statement... "I refuse."

"B-but Emyia-san…" Say the same girl who recommends me. Out of reflex, I stared at her with my cold, calculating eyes. The girl (and even Yamada-sensei) flinched at my stare. I shook my head. This is not a time for this.

"Look…" I began politely. "I'm sorry, but I'm not someone you want to be a leader." I apologized truthfully, but still ambiguous enough to not let them know why exactly. Judging from their face, they don't know either.

My eyes meet Orimura-sensei eyes, and I see realization hit her head, before her eyes changed to something I familiar with.

Eye of soldiers, the eye that have steeled itself after fought in many battle fields.

"And why would you want him to be our class representative anyway?" The Ojou-sama complex girl ask with clearly disdain in her tone. I take no offence in her gesture of superiority.

"He doesn't look like he know how handle delicate situation at all. He actually looked like he would lead us to oblivion before anything." If you consider the reason I dying is because of ideals then I really look like that.

"H-hey Alcott! That's taking too far!" Another girl, one with oversized uniform defends me. I kind of touched by her, but honestly, oversized uniform? What is this school? Fashion shows?

"There is no too far." Miss Alcott started, "He is a man, and men tend to lead us to deaths. Just look at the history, it's all started by men, all war were started by the men. How can men lead us to anything but oblivion?"

The classroom was silenced for a few seconds. I then sighed in acceptance. All of what she said is true, I would not deny that. But she forgot one critical point, not all of the men wished for it. In fact, many heroes rise from it. And I, even as a fake one, cannot help but angered. My anger isn't because her insult, but because she dare to spit on many heroes sacrifice. I, the one who dreamed to be a hero, the one who managed to be a fake one, feel that all my effort is pointless. All lives I saved are irrelevant to her? Is that what she means?

Of course not. She doesn't even know what I am in the first place. So I could not blame her for that. I just hoped I could save her somehow.

"You are right, Miss Alcott." She was about to say something, but I cut her off before she can do it. "But you also wrong."

All of the audiences looked at me with curiosity, wondering what do I mean, but I ignored them.

"Maybe you are right about all war were started by men, yet they also the one who stop it." I began.

"I don't have anything against you, Miss Alcott. I don't care if you despised me at this point. But please, refrain yourself judging other person based on the gender alone." With that, I sat back on my chair. I opened my book, and began to read it. I ignored another Alcott attempt at making me angry.

Made-of-Machine

_(End of school)_

In the end, there is no one wanted to be the class representative, no one but Miss Alcott. Unfortunately, Orimura-sensei decided to make a mini tournament next week. Oh, and I mean it's a battle while using an IS. What a bad day…

Truthfully, I don't hold any ill will toward her. I actually can bear with her haughty personality (Rin and Luvia is the proof of it). But it didn't work both ways. She despised my presence, hated me because I'm a male. And that is what they call sexist.

I have watched both of this world side, the dark and the light. Because of the more power given to women, the number of female rape victim has lessened since the white knight incident. But the downside is, the woman become more arrogant.

What use of a single machine faced against tactical plan and assassination? What use of a single machine faced against lies and deception?

I respected woman a lot. But I also know that in the era when woman is equal to greatness, the woman would take advantage of it like what men do before. Few of the sexist even said that men lives is little higher than trash, and only because men was needed in reproduction. Well, not the entire woman I meet is bad. In fact, the female members of the archery club back at my middle school is actually want to be treated as an equal rather than someone on higher caliber. Even Illya Material artist club captain asked for a same treatment. Needless to say, I agree and treated her as an equal. Strangely, the next time I visit her, she suddenly caught a fever…..

…How weird…

Ah, forgot about getting club today.

With that in my mind, I made up my mind to join both archery and kendo. Both of them are my favorite club. And I also wanted to see any potential sparring partner. Now, which club should I visit first, kendo or archery?

*BUMP*

Made-of-Machine

Shinonono Houki is a hard worker type person. She trained her skill in kendo to the point that she even capable to read a person intention just by looking at their eyes. But as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she can't hope to read one of her classmate.

That person name is Emiya Shirou, a mysterious existence that she can't read like any other normal person. His eyes held nothing of ordinary. She can't see pride that normally existed in every person she has ever met, and yet she sees confidences that were rare in other normal person. And when his eyes changed to cold and calculating, in his eyes she can see death….

Honestly, why she thinking too much on a single person? Doesn't she have something better to do like training her swords skill?

*BUMP*

Stumbled by unexpected wall, she falls on the floor. (Uhh, that one is hurt, and when did a wall existed in the corridor?)

"Sorry! I don't see where I was walking to." The person who bumped on her said with a tone that feels heavier than female tone, so that's mean-

"Emiya-san."

Made-of-Machine

_(Few minutes later)_

Seriously, I feel that the Gaia of this world treated me as it favorite playthings. I mean, surviving another incident, raising two children, and now becoming the only IS male pilot? That was not coincidence.

"Emiya-san, are you ready?" In front of me standing in her glory is Shinonono Houki wearing kendo equipment gears and using one shinai.

"Ah, whenever you ready, Shinonono-san." I relaxed my stances a little. The stances I using have too many visible opening. To a proud swordswoman like Shinonono-san, it would be insult to their pride if I used this style, but this is the only style that fit me like a sheath do to a sword.

But it seems I underestimated my enemy, a glaring flaw if I say to myself.

Instead of feeling insulted, she eyed my stances warily, as if she has watched my stances before.

…..Of course she know this style, my underclassmen decided that they would use my style in the last year kendo national championship. Out of ten underclassmen used my style, only one of them managed to use my style in almost same level with me in the holy grail war, they only lacked the experience needed to use that style.

On a side note, thanks to my underclassmen the style she copied from me dubbed as 'suicidal fighting style' has known to all swordsman. It also dubbed as 'the ultimate counter' by my underclassmen because when I used it, not a single scratch was left on me, and every time they attacked, I managed to counter it before their shinai manage to touched me.

Back to the battle, Shinonono-san readied herself to attack me. In an instant, she slashed her shinai toward me, intended to hit my chest. Unlucky for her, it is what I have been waiting for.

*Shreeek*

Her shinai meet my shinai, stopped her from slashing my chest. She doesn't surprise by it, instead she attacked me with much more speed behind her blow. She targeted my chest, shoulder, chests again, neck, head, chest again, and finally my head.

Blow after blow she send to me, but no matter what she do, my own shinai always stopped (if not redirected) all of her blow. From the spectator point of view, I bet all they can do is only see a blur.

"Hyaahh!" She shouted to me. As if powered by her shout, her shinai moved in speeds that exceed her speed before.

"HEAD!" It was what she intended to hit, my head. She moved in a high speed, but my eyes can see it clearly as I see something in daylight. Just before she can hit me, my shinai already intercepted it from moving few inch closer to my face. With my own power, I pushed her back. Taking advantage of it, I moved my shinai for a killing blow.

"Neck." It was a statement, not a shout. I stopped my shinai few inch away from her neck. In the end, it was my win.

Taking a few step back, Shinonono-san put off her gear while kneeling in exhaustion. She inhaled huge amount of air, before pushed exhaled it with a simple question….

"How…. How did…. you do… that?"

Putting off my own gear, I noticed my own hearth beat is increased. While cleaned my sweat, I say "With training."

"KYAA!"

"Emiya-kun is so cool!"

"He beat Shinonono Houki, the ghost member of kendo club!"

"Wha-? How?"

It seems at some point of our spar, many (MANY) students pass and decided to see our spar. Sigh~ once again I must remember that this academy only have a single male inside.

"You have a great skill, Shinonono-san. Do you want to spar again?" I asked her. Finally, a skilled someone skilled in sword

"I… accept your offer. Now, shall we fight again?"

Made-of-Machine

For a few seconds she just kneeled there, defeated by a fellow sword user. It has been long since she learned the way of swords. She has perfected her skill, and refined it many times in battle. Yet, today she learned her defeat once more. All her experience seems useless in front of the man standing in front of her. She wanted to scream in protest, she wanted to deny her loses. Yet, she knows that she can't.

She learned something important about her fellow sword user. She learned that her fellow sword user don't take a pride in sword. Every blow he sends always mean to either cripple her or to instantly kill her. It was only in an instant, but in the battle she managed to saw his eyes. It felt so…. empty.

She have fought an opponent that used similar style, but every opening she made is always seems forced. But, for him to use that style absent mindedly… it indicated that he have faced live and death situation many times before.

Human is always a selfish creature. It was a fact, because sometimes they sacrificed other lives just for a petty thing like influences, money, or women. Yet he lacked any selfish intention. He doesn't seem to care for his own live. In fact, he seems eager to throw away his lives…

It finally made sense to her. The man stand before her maybe has done something unforgiveable, but it was clear as day that he doesn't want to do it.

"-Do you want to spar again?"

She doesn't know what pushed herself to accept his offer. It may because his skill, his twisted desire to die, or maybe his empty eyes…

Those eyes are same with her own before she meets Ichika. At very least, she should help him found something's to fill those void. It was the best thing she could do.

Made-of-Machine

_(Later that day)_

"Houki-san, I thank you for the spar." It was an hour later since our little sparring time. And I could not help but be a little excited. How many of you can find a skilled swordswoman as a sparring partner? It is a rare thing to happen, and against all odd, I found one! Granted, she is not as skilled as saber, but let's be honest, saber is a heroic spirit for a reason.

"It's nothing…"

"It's not a nothing, Houki-san. In my (second) live I have never fought a woman that skilled in sword as you are." This is technically not a lie.

True, I never fought against woman (in this world) that skilled in sword as she does (I never fought Orimura-sensei, so it is true), but I have fought against a man that can be said skilled in sword as Sasaki Kojiro. But honestly, his attitudes kind of remind me of Rider in fourth Holy Grail War.

(On a side note, I gained Waver memory of Fourth Holy Grail War in exchange of a favor, namely, hunted Dead Apostle's and its ghoul.)

Drap..Drap..Drap..Drad..

Oh no, no! Not this again!

"ONII-"

A very familiar fist made its way to my stomach. With a painful yell, I send flying and hit the wall-

"-CHAN!"

-and that same wall cracked like a spider web.

Lifted my head, I groaned "Guh Kuro…. That was hurt, you know?" I whined at her, which has proven useless under her angered stated…. Honestly, I don't do anything wrong today…

"Of course I know it's hurt, baka no onii-chan! How many times I need to tell you not flirt with any girl?!"

"F-f-f-f-f-flirt?!" NO! Houki-san, please don't make this situation worse!

"Kuro, you should not do that!" oh finally, someone in my sides!

"Besides, onii-chan would not do that, isn't that right onii-chan?" Your Want-to-hurt-me-so-badly stare is not comforting me, Illya, not comforting at all! And is that malicious aura I seen behind you?! Oh no, please, everything but her prank!

It was now or never…..

Willed my hands to move, I landed my hand on both of their head. "Now-now, let's talk about this like an adult, shall we?"

And it works like a charm. But why they seem so tired all of sudden? And why my hands feel warmer than before?

Made-of-Machine

**That's all dear reader! I hope you're happy with it. Unfortunately, I would not post for god know how longs. It's because soon I would have a test that will decided my future. So, please bear with it. Bye!**

**~deathslayali running from angry Computer teacher**

**I'm sorry teach!**


End file.
